Carta a un amor Perdido
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: ¿Qué se siente Mamoru?...Me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría saber si el dolor que ahora sientes es en algo comparable al que yo sentí con mi vida hecha añicos o si se compara en algo al todo el desprecio que siento por ti en este momento... Enkaze GoenKaze Yaoi


_**Capitulo único: Carta a un amor perdido…**_

Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y anhelo, sus manos temblaban de emoción y su pecho respiraba frenéticamente. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, sin saber de su paradero, sin siquiera recibir una simple llamada telefónica o algunas palabras de su parte para saber que se encontraba vivo al fin, después de una eternidad sabía algo de él…

–una carta de kaze…–Resoplo por lo bajo el de banda naranja al momento en que sus manos abrían el sobre con cuidado, con tal delicadeza como si se tratara del mismo chico en persona, Su vista y su cuerpo tembló nuevamente, no por la emoción, si no por el hecho de de que pudo reconocer la fina y perfecta letra de su chico…de Kazemaru…de su Kazemaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola Endou ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Me imagino que en este momento que tienes esta carta en tus manos te has de preguntar el motivo del por que la escribir ¿no? la curiosidad es una de tus principales características. También debes estar preguntándote el por que de mi ausencia y también el hecho del por que desaparecía de la faz de la tierra por todos estos años justo después de tu boda con natsumi. Pero si no lo había hecho es por una simple razón: YO estaba muerto…porque tú debes comprender que una persona con el corazón roto y destruido como el mío pertenecía a una persona en ese estado. A un cuerpo vacio que se mueve por el simple impulso de la necesidad diaria así que creo que no tienes derecho a ninguna de las respuestas de las anteriores preguntas, no lo tienes pero aun así he decidió dártelas. Aunque repito no te las mereces._

_Pero primero me gustaría averiguar algunas cosas que yo necesito saber… ¿Sabes? Sé que te dolió cuando te grite mentiroso, se que te dolió el verme llorar y escuchar mis patéticos y lastimeros sollozos, se que te destruyo el hecho de ponerme de rodillas rogándote por que no me dejaras…se que te dolió porque me lo dijiste y al menos eso quiero creer. Pero hubo algo que no comprendí, si decías que te dolía tanto ¿Por qué terminaste dándome la espalda dejándome solo? ¡¿Por qué Endo? Sabias que eras mi único sustento, por lo único que sonreía ¡te habías vuelto más indispensable que el mismo oxigeno para vivir! Nunca te entendí…_

_Yo te creía la persona más noble y sincera del mundo pero estaba completamente equivocado. Yo te di mi todo y tú me respondiste con mentiras, con engaños, con palabras vacías, con anhelos inalcanzables y sueños falsos. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor de todo? ¡Que yo lo creí! Lo creí y por eso te entregue mi primera vez, te entregue no solo mi cuerpo, también te di mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma, ese día yo me volví completamente tuyo pero…la verdad era que tu nunca fuiste mío._

_La verdad era que nunca me amaste…y que solo me utilizaste._

_Y ahora que hablamos de verdades déjame te revelo el motivo del por que no pude ir a tu boda y ¡no! no fue por cobarde como las víboras de natsumi y Fuyupe dijeron ni fue tampoco porque te odiara. Yo iba a ir a esa boda, iba a felicitarte y sonreír como nunca con el único propósito de desearte que fuerzas feliz que tuvieras toda la felicidad del mundo en recompensa a la que extrajiste de de mi y tiraste a la basura._

_Ese día había sido el velorio de mis padres ¿Qué ironías no? mientras tú te encontrabas sonriendo y viviendo "El día más feliz de tu vida" yo me encontraba destrozado, sin mis padres…"muerto en vida" ese día mientras tu bailabas tomado de la mano de natsumi, yo me encontraba sumiéndome en un dolor amargo que me carcomía por dentro y claro…completamente solo. Así que ahora aprovecho para pedirte disculpas por no haber estado en ese día tan importante para ti, perdóname por ser una persona tan egoísta y desconsiderada ya que una minoría como esa no me debió de haber detenido para ir a ver como mi primer y en ese entonces único amor se casaba con otra…Con una chica que me humillo, me degrado y me tacho de ser el culpable de que tu hubieras desvaído tus gustos._

_Siempre he dicho para un estúpido una estúpida y media ya que, eso es lo es tu actual mujer, siempre juzgando sin pensar o analizar que era lo que pasaba realmente ¿Acaso nunca le contaste que fuiste tú el que te me declaraste? Pues al parecer y por lo que intuyo no. Ella tenía la estúpida idea de que yo te hice homosexual, que te había "contagiado" de mi enfermedad. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por mi apariencia? Tal vez…no lo sé y no me interesa saberlo. Pero ¡si yo era un chico normal! De hecho déjame decirte que alguna vez inclusive me llegue a sentir atraído por haruna, se me hacia una persona tan fabulosa, luchadora e increíble y aun así tan humilde… ¡pero claro! Un día llegaste tú declarándome tu amor. A voltear mi mundo de cabeza._

_¿Recuerdas como hui de tu al principio? Fue tan gracioso que aun me puedo reír al recordar aquello, también recuerdo como me mirabas como bobo y nada disimuladamente en los vestidores y yo me sonrojaba sin poder asimilar que yo le gustara a otro chico… a un chico igual a mí._

_Con el tiempo te llegue aceptar y con un poco mas de este caí rendido y enamorado a tus pies. Así que a un sigo sin comprender natsumi me hacia aquellas cosas después de enterarse que éramos pareja. Tal vez debes pensar que ella siquiera tuviera malicia para pelear o cometer una ofensa contra alguien. ¿Pues que crees? Eres un estúpido, un completo idiota si a un lo crees y te tiene vendado los ojos. ¿Recuerdas el día cuando me encontraste con muchos moretones, lleno de tierra y con la boca sangrando? Apenas y me podía poner de pie, me habían dejado hecho pedazos y por culpa de eso perdí mis primeras dos semanas de clases de nuestro segundo año de preparatoria. A un puedo recordar tus ojos chocolates mirándome con preocupación mientras te encontrabas a un lado de mi cama. Parecía que sentías en carne propio cada herida y dolor que embriagaba mi cuerpo en ese entonces….Déjame ser yo quien te informe que la causante de eso había sido la señorita Natsumi Raimon y su "amable" advertencia para que me alejara de ti. Claro en ese entonces yo no pensaba ceder a los caprichos de una chica inmadura frustrada por un amor imposible._

_Amenazas, golpes, asaltos, cosas como esas siguieron pasando, tu cada día te veías más preocupado y te costaba más trabajo creerte que eso solo fuera casualidad yo no quería ser una carga para ti, ni mucho menos tenerte preocupado por mis constantes "accidentes". Pero eso a final de cuentas es pasado, no debe de importarte ya, mejor déjame felicitarte por tener una esposa tan pulcra que nunca se ha ensuciado las manos…TU MUJER es esplendida…porque siempre manda a otra persona ha hacer el trabajo sucio._

_Me gustaría seguir hablando de lo esplendida que es tu mujer, principalmente en la cocina y sin que te ofendas pero a me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes comer ese masa gris sin sabor y salada a ala que ella llama comida? Pero bueno me imagino que sus nulas cualidades culinarias, las debe comenzar con alguna otra cosa…en la cama tal vez. Espero sepa aguantar tanto como yo lo hacía en aquellas noches que pasábamos juntos…tal vez ella era mejor en el sexo y por eso me dejaste, quien sabe pero eso ahora no me importa y ¿sabes por que?._

_No sabes las ganas que me daban llegar a este punto…hace unas líneas te dije que una persona sin corazón es como si estuviera muerto ¿verdad? pues déjame contarte un secreto ¡volví a vivir! Mi corazón volvió a latir y pude volver a sonreír y todo gracias que nada menos a tu mejor amigo, a Shuuya Goenji, que si tal vez no fue mi primer amor, después de todo ese título te pertenece a ti. El es Mi verdadero y Gran amor…_

_EL me llevo lejos de Japón, lejos de ti, me mantuvo a su lado y me dio cobijo y aliento cuando no tenía a nadie más, cuando estaba destruido por TU culpa, despertó mis ilusiones, me amo, me protegió y no me mintió…me hizo vivir de nuevo, me hizo ser capaz de escribir esta carta que ahora tienes en tus manos, me beso, me dio un motivo para vivir , me hizo el amor como nadie, ni siquiera tu logro hacerlo, me hizo vivir al máximo y me dio tanto amor que logro ponerme de pie de nuevo. El tu mejor amigo me devolvió al alma. Goenji Shuuya o Ishido Shuuji como lo quieras llamar me extendió su mano para salvarme de lo que al parecer el panorama marcaba como mi fin._

_Se también por sus labios que tu muchas veces me buscaste y preguntaste por mí, sé que no eres feliz y sé también que me sigues amando ¿Cómo lo sé? Tu se lo confesaste a Goenji y el se encargo de hacérmelo saber. Pero debo decirte Mamoru que a un después de saber aquello me dio igual, no sentí nada más que una pena y lastima por ti que te compadecí…te compadecía por gastar esa hermosa sonrisa y convertirla en una vacía, porque tenias un hueco tan grande en tu corazón que buscaste llenarlo convirtiendo en el entrenador de Raimon, luchando contra MI pareja, Creo que también te debes preguntar si sabía todo lo que Goenji hacia o el por que no viaje de regreso a Japón con Shuuya, pues bueno primeramente déjame decirte que si, estaba al tanto de absolutamente todo de lo que hacia Shuuya con el sector V y lo apoyaba es mas lo volvería hacer porque lo amo. _

_En segundo lugar si no me fui con él fue porque no quería verte, aun no estaba listo y por lo mismo Shuuya nunca te menciono mi paradero mucho menos que yo era su pareja ni tampoco mi ubicación, porque ambos sabíamos que me buscarías y eso me podría causar una recaída pero no mal interpretes, no era una recaída del corazón, si no una mental. _

_Ahora que todo esta se ha solucionado he decidió volver y darte la cara y demostrarte que, mi sonrisa sigue presente y mas encendida que nunca y también tendré el valor de decirte todo lo que siento por ti, te podrá gritar a la cara lo mucho, pero lo mucho que te odio y te compadezco, que te aborrezco por todo lo que me hiciste. Y no te preocupes no tendrás que esperar mucho, en unos días estaré por aya, presente en el último juego que tendrá seidozuan contra Raimon y solo te quiero pedir una cosa…_

_Si me vez, no te me acerques, no me toques, no me hables, no en mires y sobre todo no me ames, porque sería en vano ya que yo ya no lo hago, porque si te llegaras acercar el simple hecho de tenerte cerca me causaría tanto asco y nauseas y que no se si podre evitar vomitar con tu presencia o esa falsa e hipócrita sonrisa._

_Por último déjame decirte algo…soy feliz, mucho más que tu y eso me da alegría, porque eso te mereces, te mereces lo peor de este mundo y ya lo tienes, su nombre es natsumi Raimon y hoy le doy gracias a la vida por poder sonreír y amar…por hacerlo y por no debértelo a ti, porque la sonrisa y vida que tu destruiste Shuuya se encargo de reconstruirla, por que la luz de mi alma que estaba apagada el… la encendió con más fuerza que nunca._

_¿Qué se siente Mamoru?...Me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría saber si el dolor que ahora sientes es en algo comparable al que yo sentí con mi vida hecha añicos o si se compara en algo al todo el desprecio que siento por ti en este momento._

_Ojala algún día me lo puedas decir._

_Con todo el odio del mundo te deseo lo peor Atte.: Kazemaru Ichirouta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El papel que se encontraba en sus manos fue humedeciéndose por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y su garganta contenía un grito desesperado de frustración y decepción tan grande que rompería sin lugar a dudas cualquier cristal de aquel lugar. Sus manos temblaban mientras el dolor de apoderaba de su pecho ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? Ichirouta, su único amor y al único que había amado con tanta intensidad había sido destruido por él, por aquella decisión que había tomado al unir su vida a una mujer que no valía la pena, ¿Qué importaba ahora el que dirán? Lástima que lo comprendió demasiado tarde.

– ¡Kazemaru!...–Dejo salir con fuerza de su garganta al momento que dejaba caer todo su peso al piso, el peliazul lo odiaba, lo detestaba, veía nulas las posibilidades de que este lo perdonara y vaya que se lo merecía.

No había oportunidad de recuperar su corazón, un corazón que ahora solo el pertenecía a su mejor amigo…Pero al menos Kazemaru era feliz y velaría por su felicidad a sus espaladas aunque el chico no se diera cuenta de ello. Porque por Kazemaru daría su vida y más.

_**Fin del capitulo único…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Saben? el espíritu de Kazemaru se apropió de mi anoche (¿?) ok no~ XDD espero les haya gustado a mi me pareció algo cruel pero es en verdad muy cierto a veces tenemos cosas que dejamos ir o lastimamos sin saber lo importante que son para nosotros y con el tiempo terminan odiando. O viceversa. Este fic va dedicado a sensei~ (EndoKida) como siempre y a Pau chan espita (¿?) XDD que me presiona para seguir con el fic de digimon!

Retomando el tema les propongo algo! La quesea que guste tomar este reto…me gustaría que alguien hiciera la carta en respuesta para Kaze, ósea de Endo para kaze la que se anime envíemelo a mí mail XD está en la descripción de mi perfil, la que gane podrá pedirme que escriba un shot de la pareja que quiera y como quiera (¿?) en fin me despido….

Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que impulsan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo….hasta pronto.


End file.
